The Sweet Song of Silence
by furiookami
Summary: Remember the five children who were murdered? Here's one of their stories... [Slight Hiatus due to keyboard complications, but this story will never die]
1. The Song of Death

Sliding back in his seat, our lovely protagonist Jacob looked out his window. The brunet haired boy tapped on his knee, his eyes wandering over to his mom who is driving him. He looked at his mom's hand that glided over to the sides of the car wheel, steering the vehicle. Jacob's mother's head turned, and her hand went behind the wheel turning on the blinker, slowing the car down.

Jacob leaned up and looked out the window, seeing Freddy Fazbear's pizza. He smiled, watching as the building got closer and closer.

"I'm going to drop you off here, Jacob." His mother's voice snapped him back to reality. "Promise me you'll stay out of trouble. Do you see your friends?" The boy nodded and examined the building's windows.

"Yeah! I see Kyle and the rest." He put his hand on the car door latch. "Can I go now?"

His mother's warm smile made his heart feel warm. She rubbed his shoulder and scuffled his hair. "Yes, honey. Have fun! I love you."

"Love you too, mom!" Jacob opened the door, unlatched his seatbelt and hopped out. He turned around waving to his mom as she pulled away. Stirring on his heel, he made his way to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza door.

Walking inside, he was greeted by his group of friends. Kyle, with golden hair and glistening violet eyes walked up to him. "Hey man!" He patted him on the back. "Where ya been?"

"School." Jacob blushed, looking away.

"Well, me and Lucy ordered some Pizza. It's at the table over... there." He pointed with his finger.

**(Now the story begins...)**

I make my way to the table that my friend Kyle pointed to. Of course, pizza lied there, waiting for me. I grabbed a paper plate which was near, and reached to grab a piece. It was hot. I jumped back, yelping and holding my hand.

"What's the matter?" Lucy teased.

"It's _hot!_" I whimpered to her. "How soon did you get it?"

"Well." Lucy put her hands on her hips. "We were _waiting_ for you, but you didn't arrive on time, so we went ahead anyway."

"That was nice of you..." I muttered, looking back at the pizza. A little jingle can be heard from the distance, and I stared at the music box. "Hey... Lucy...?"

"What?"

"Why is that thing always playing? The music box thing?" I found my eyes glued to it. A shiver went down my spine. I hated that song.

"I think it's a jack on the box, they just didn't release whatever in there yet." I glared at Lucy. That wasn't funny... I felt like something was really wrong with that thing.

"Whatever." Lucy mumbled, walking away. She was heading to the animatronics. I stared at them. Freddy was singing, Bonnie was laughing, and Chica was saying her scripted lines. They did amaze me... But animatronics aren't my thing. I walked away from the dining area navigating my way through the halls, searching for restrooms.. But I think I went the wrong way.

My eyes spotted another animatronic down the hall... and it stared at me. I stared at it. "You're not supposed to be here..." I mumbled, taking a few steps back. The giant thing wobbled, and moved back as well. It wasn't robotic... It bent it's knees and motioned me to go to it. I felt a bad feeling in my chest, but for some reason I found my legs moving, walking towards that thing.

It walked backwards, motioning me to follow it. I did follow it... and it opened up the back stage and held the door for me. I went inside, but I wanted to dash out. My heart was beating, and I wanted to cry. _What am I doing? This thing isn't a robot..! It's a... it's a..._

BASH. The song '_Pop goes the wheel_' Started playing rapidly in the background. It got louder, louder, and louder... Pounding into my skull, making my head hurt. I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling, and the Golden costume looming over me. It picked me up... I can't move... Please... Stop... Save me...

Darkness... I can't see anything at all... It's all I see... And the silence was _almost deafening. _But... it wasn't. Instead, this darkness sounded like a song, a sweet song, making me relax... until I could recognize it. It was the same music from the music box that I heard. The same shiver I felt then ran down my spine once more.

_**Relax...**_

I heard a voice, indescribable. It wasn't deep and demanding, but it was sweet and persuading. I wanted to know who it was.

_Who are you?_

_**I am your God.**_

I gulped, realizing I never went to church. And I felt a rock swell in my stomach...

_Am I... dead?_

_**No... for I will give you life. **_

I wanted to ask more questions, but before I knew it, I woke up. I was standing in the Dining Room. Wondering how I got here, I spotted my friends. I made my way to them, but it was difficult, moving my legs. I raised my hand to them, trying to speak.

"H-Hey..."

They stared at me. I felt myself smile, but the smile was gone. They were looking at me different. Lucy piped up. "Hey Mr. Fazbear!"

_Wait, what? Haha, funny joke guys..._ I gulped again. I tried to talk, but it was so difficult. Kyle turned to my other friend, Troy. The long, older and gangly boy looked over at Kyle. His burning amber eyes reached his. "Do you know where Jacob is?"

"I don't." Troy replied. "Why?"

"He left to the restroom... but he went the other way." Kyle looked over to the hall that I went down. Troy made his way down the same hall. My heart skipped a few beats. _No! Don't! _I moved my feet to him, trying to follow. I was stopped by an employee.

"You can't go that way Freddy! You have a song to sing." _No! He's gonna get my friend Troy! You have to help him... Please! _I wanted to jump out of my suit.

Wait.

Suit...

Mr. Fazbear... Freddy... Oh- Oh no... Nononono...

I felt my spirit shaking and shattering, and I felt my face well up with tears... but, no tears formed. I wanted tears to form, but I couldn't, which made it hurt more. My heart was hurting, I figured out that I am dead. I wanted to scream, wail, whimper, but my animatronic suit was preventing me from doing so. What do I do...

__I moved past the employee and followed anyways, going after Troy. I went to the same room I went to, and stopped. The same suit guy was there, and Troy's body was on the ground, but mine was missing. I turned around, looking in the room, looking for reflections. I only saw Freddy Fazbear, standing there with blood dripping out of the sockets... This has to be a dream...

_**Author Note:**_

**Hello! Author Furiookami here. I decided to type this up because I didn't see any fics regarding this sort of incident, and I wanted to add the Marionette to be some sort of all powerful being or something like that. This is supposed to be a oneshot because I have _many_ other things I'm supposed to be working on. However, if you want this to continue, just chat me up. I also typed this thing up on a new writing program so if it turns out weird that's probably why.**


	2. The Song of Sorrow

**Author Note:**

**Hey guys! I didn't expect such nice reviews, especially for a fic I wrote under 30 minutes, haha. If you really want more I'll give you some. Although I feel kinda guilty updating this one instead of my other one, which a lot of people are /still/ waiting for... hahaha... I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

It's been a week since I died. I just kinda stood there, letting my AI do all the work. I sang, wished kids happy birthday, greet people... but I just observe. Lately, because of my murder, less people have been going in, and more investigations were made. Most of my friends are missing too.. Kyle, Lucy, Troy, and Ben.

I'll be honest, I haven't seen much of been at all when I was here. He was in the background, being quiet and not talking about anybody. When I was going to get my pizza that Lucy got, I noticed him a couple of feet away, staring at the music box. He looked troubled... as a matter of fact, it looked like he wanted to cry.

I don't blame him. Something is wrong with the music box, and I want to get to the bottom of it. But somehow, I knew that I wouldn't figure it out anytime soon. I looked over to Chica, who was by me. Blood ran down her eye sockets as well, and I mentally sighed. Oh... Lucy... why did that happen to you?

I'm tempted to call her Chica, as my AI keeps insisting. I have to call her Chica, because when I speak out loud, other people can hear, and they aren't hearing from Jacob Fletcher, they're hearing from Freddy Fazbear. I look over to be left, where Ben is. I mean, Bonnie. My heart shrivels inside my chest, knowing such tragic things happened to us. I don't know what happened to Kyle or Troy, I haven't seen them at all. I just know that Chica- I mean Lucy tried to fight the gold costume, and died by it. Kyle tried fighting him, and I didn't see him die.

But that doesn't mean that he survived.

I just know that he fought and fought. He was so courageous... but there's no way he could survive. He was the oldest of us, Troy being the second. I was the third, Ben and Lucy were the same age. We're all kids who live near each other.

Now, we're all kids who live together.

I move my robotic head to the music box. Even though it's calm song was playing, I still remember the 'pop goes the weasel' song play when I was dying.

I only remember looking at the ceiling, the golden costume's face, and the darkness. And the sweet music that followed it... I wanted to hear it again, somehow.

I snapped back to reality. Blinking a few times, or making the animatronic head blink a few times, I turn my head to the door again. My mother walks in, crying. Now, this isn't the first time that happened. She's been coming in everyday since the murder, claiming that I'm not dead, I'm just lost.

A week ago, this happened;

"Ma'am, please sit down." An officer with a notebook in his hands looks at the worried mother. "We got work to do."

"No, you don't understand," Her voice cracked inbetween sentences. "My son- He's gone..!"

"Ma'am, we already got reports of 4 children missing. What makes you think you're son is gone too?"

The mother glared at the officer. "He hasn't returned home." She said, trying to make sure her voice didn't waver.

"She's right, dude." An employee walks up. "Actually, the children all went the same way. The camera did see 5 children... Ma'am, did you see the video?"

"No-" The officer tried to interrupt, but the mother cut him off.

She hesitated, and gave a scared look. Finally, she decided. "Please, let me see it..."

The Employee nodded. "Please come this way."

They both walk into a room with a screen, showing all areas around the Pizzaria. He put his finger on the screen, showing the entrance to the one hallway. "You see... This first kid-"

A loud gasp interrupted the Employee, with loud crying as the mother falls to the floor.

"That was Jacob.." She said in-between sobs. "That was him, my baby..."

The employee looked at her, and bit his lip. _I don't think I have the heart to tell her other suspicions that others reported... _He mentally concluded. Thinking back, he remembered his Engineers reporting something unusual about the animatronics. It was too insane to even consider, so he shrugged off the idea. "Ma'am, I'm so sorry..."

I looked at my mom, trying to talk to the investigators. I wish I could tell her everything that happened... I took a few steps forward before being stopped by Chica- I mean Lucy.

"Jacob..." Lucy whispered to me. She used the animatronic to talk, but no one else heard us. We knew it. We could also manipulate the AI to make it do as we wish.

"What?" I whispered back. The deep voice of Mr. Fazbear unsettled me.

"You're mom won't recognize you..." She trailed off, looking at the music box.

I huffed, or did mentally, and looked away. "So what? I can try to tell her."

"You can't!" Chica protested. Her voice was so not like Lucy's... "You're Freddy now! She won't believe a character."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to talk to my mom, hug by mom, be comforted by my mom... I looked at my animatronic hands. "...Fine..."

After a period of silence, we went back on stage to perform.

It was 11:AM, we were put backstage. I looked over at Ben and Lucy, and they looked at me. We were left alone, so we were allowed to talk.

"Ben..." Bonnie the animatronic moved it's head up to face mine. He didn't reply. "I'm so sorry..."

Bonnie looked away. I looked back over to Lucy- I mean Chica, and she looked at me back. I decided to think for a bit, trying to come up with a conversation. Suddenly, in the back of my mind, the music box started playing again. That's when it hit me.

"Hey, Lucy... did you hear a song?"

"What song?"

"I don't know... a song, after being killed..."

There was a deadly silence. After a period of time, Chica answered. "Yes. I did, Freddy." _My name's not Freddy! It's Jacob..._

_**I beg to differ.**_

My head went to static and I shook myself out of it. _What was that?!_ I looked over to Lucy again. "Chica," I mentally bit my tongue. I meant to say Lucy. "What happened when you were out?"

"Nothing." She answered bitterly. "I woke up here. That's it."

I looked back forward, mentally frowning. If I could display my emotions on this animatronic, I would. Before I knew it, it was 12 AM. Everyone was gone. I looked around, deciding whether or not I should move.

Being in a suit, I can't sleep. I can't eat, drink, rest... I'm awake, all the time, like having a soul attached to a giant suit of armor. I can't feel anything but emotions. I moved away from the stage, but hearing the voices of my friends caused me to stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chica asked.

"Nowhere." I answered. "I'm just going for a walk."

She thoughtfully looked away, as if she was considering it. Ben stared at us both. I turned around and walked away.

As I made my way through the Pizzaria, I passed Pirate's Cove. I instantly thought of my friend, Troy. Wow, he loved that place. Everytime he showed up at school he wore a Foxy shirt. I smiled and went to the Pirate Cove curtains. Pushing it open, to white eyeballs stared at me. I stared back at it. "H-hello... Foxy..."

"Go away, Freddy." A voice of a Pirate Fox answered. Something was wrong, it wasn't very... pirate-y.

I insisted. "Are you okay?"

The Pirate Fox jumped up and grabbed the curtains, pulling them shut. "Aye! I said go away!"

I blinked a few times, before opening it back up. "W-why?"

The fox glared at me.

I took a few steps back, looking at it. It looked me up and down before talking. "You ain't Freddy."

I tilted my head. I knew that. "I'm Jacob." I stated. Hopefully this fox will help me find my two other friends...

Instead, the pirate fox just kinda stared. It didn't do anything, but for a second, I sensed an emotion of sadness. "You didn't talk to the thing, did you?"

"What thing?"

"The.. No, I can't say it here..." The fox looked away. "Jacob.. did it do this to the others?" It seemed like the fox was trying to avoid it's pirate accent.

"Um, Ben, Lucy..." I tried to think. "I can't find Troy or Kyle..."

The fox's head snapped to face mine. "Jacob... I'm... I'm Troy..."

I stared at the fox, my animatronic jaw dropping. I was happy that I found Troy, but devastated that he was... murdered.

_**Don't talk to him.**_

I had a strange sense to obey.

"Don't listen to it Jacob." The fox hissed. "It wants to control us. _It _did this."

"What do you mean?" I said aloud.

_**Get away from him. **_

Static took over my eyesight, and a sharp pain throbbed throughout my 'skull'. I stumbled and almost fell down, but Troy picked me back up. "You don't have to suffer this..." Troy reassured. "Don't do what it says..."

"Why?" I whimpered, holding my head, believing that it helped.

"Don't, or else you'll become it's puppe-"

_**Freddy.**_

Almost blacking out, the static almost took over my whole AI system, causing me to fall down and scream.

Troy looked over me as I was trying to get away, making my way to the exit. Troy looked sympathetic, and he called after me. "Don't forget your real name!"

_Don't forget my real name..._ I echoed. What's going on..?

_**Author note:**_

**Another message from the author! Here's another chapter I typed up in 30 minutes. As I was typing I started brainstorming ideas for the main story for this one... Well, more reviews equals more motivation to get this story started. Let me know what you think, and give me suggestions! What do you want to happen?**

**Oh, and I thought I should say... this happens before the 'Toy' characters get created. Just to help with the story a little bit.**

**~Furiookami**


	3. The Song of Memory

**Thanks for the reviews! If you're wondering why I keep asking for them is because I need to know whether or not people are reading this. The fact that you guys like this makes me really happy ! Rock on guys. I also have to mention that some of my text documents got tampered with, so if some things seem unusual, like in the first sentence of the first chapter, where Jacob has brunet and blue hair, please disregard that. I meant to say he had brunet hair and blue eyes, but this new writing program likes to mess with things. Oh well~ enjoy the story.**

No rest. All night I just stood there, backstage. Before I knew it, time was passing by, very quickly. My mom didn't show up anymore. Neither did the other moms. Investigations went down, and the Pizzaria got popular again.

I look over to the Pizzaria's windows, watching the sunlight beam through, warming the tables and chairs. I let out a deep, robotic sigh.

"What's wrong?" I heard Chica ask behind me. I didn't answer her... She most likely knew, anyway. She feels the same way. You see, we're both getting tired of the whole 'animatronic lifestyle'. We have to talk to and entertain the children. Bonnie started being more social, but still avoiding us. If anything, he walked everywhere and showed up more. Chica doesn't respond, but does her own thing. Me? I follow the script. There's not much else I can do... but if I had to choose, it would be getting closer to the music box.

Seriously, there's something wrong with that thing. I know that I was probably stuffed into this giant robot but my invisible spine still shivers whenever I hear the music. I get imaginary goosebumps, too. It makes me remember what it's like being alive. Memories come back, too. I turn my head to pirate's cove, too. Troy was doing his script, but hesitantly. He would glance back at me, and I would wave. I wanted a chance to talk to him again, but when I walked up to him he just sort of... acted like an animatronic. He didn't act like Troy. Only at nights he acts like himself. I planned that tonight I would ask him why... He also seemed to know something. Something about that music box.

"Freddy!" An employee called across the room. I turn my robotic head to face him, and I gave him the normal Freddy Fazbear greeting. "We have a special birthday!"

"A birthday, is it?" I followed my lines. I motioned to Bonnie and Chica to come over. I turned to the little kid, and bent over. "Hello! What's your name?"

"I'm... Gabi..." The kid blushed.

"Today is a special day for you Gabi!" I cheerfully said. I sincerely tried, since I figured this was my new job. I heard the footsteps of Chica and Bonnie standing beside me. "I hope you don't mind us singing you a song!"

"Oh, I love songs!" Bonnie chipped in. "I got my special guitar with me!"

"I can sing good too!" Chica cheerfully added. "Especially for a special day like a birthday!" I looked at the kid's face, seeing her face brighten up. I smiled.

Then I realized, I get some sort of joy from helping children. Their smile warmed me, and I wanted her to smile more. "Alright! You ready guys?" I took a robotic deep breath.

"Happy birthday to you..." Me, Bonnie and Chica sang. In chorus, and employees were standing around. There was cake on a table, and a group of kids came around, celebrating too.

Once it was all over, I turned away and made my way back up to the stage. I looked back over to Pirate's cove, watching Foxy have his 'little pirate adventure'. He had quite a crowd. For a second, I thought Troy was sitting among them. I squinted and looked there harder, but I was just halucinating.

Troy would take me by the hand and bring me to the stage. He loved Foxy so much... I turned away and made my way up the stage. I looked over the Pizzaria, watching all the kids, watching Bonnie and Chica socialize...

The sun went down, and the place closed. Me, Bonnie and Chica were set in our original spots; the Backstage. As we stood there, we waited for the place to empty. Once it did, I made my way out.

"Leaving again?" Bonnie asked. That's weird, I forgot my friend's name for a second. Was it... No, it's not Bonnie... Ben? Yeah, Ben. That's him.

"I just gotta talk to Troy..."

Ben and Chica- I mean Lucy, looked at each other, and back to me. "I wouldn't if I were you." Chica muttered.

"Why?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Father told us to leave him alone." Bonnie murmerd.

"Father?" I asked. Our fathers are gone? I don't understand. Bonnie and Chica looked at me shocked, as if I insulted them. A rock swelled in my stomach, as if I did something wrong.

"The one who gave us life!" Chica snapped. "How can you not know?"

I would have bit my lip, but seeing how I'm a robotic bear I saw that I could not. They seem to have been taking it to religious terms, which didn't seem right. I thought whether or not to stay with them, but then I thought I would go on with their silly little belief. "Well, until.. 'Father' tells me not to, I'm going to see Troy. See ya, Ben." I stir on my animatronic paw, walking away.

"...My name's Bonnie."

That's weird. I turn my animtronic head to look at him. "...I'm sure it's Ben?"

"...No, Father gave me this name. I am not Ben."

I stared at him for a period of seconds. _Is he doing okay? _I ask myself. That's kinda weird... and not like Ben at all. "What about you, Lucy?"

"Freddy, why are you calling us our past names?"

Oh no... I mentally shook my head. It's gotten into their heads... I quickly left.

Seeing the familiar curtains, I open them up and enter. Foxy's glowing eyes almost caught me off guard, but I was glad to see them. "Troy!" I exclaimed. "Somethings wrong."

"Shh.." Foxy stood up and went to me. "He can hear you." He took his hand and hook and closed the curtains. "What do you gotta say?"

"I keep hearing a certain voice in my head." I confessed. "It makes static and it's demanding." I crossed my arms, thinking about other things. "Also, Lucy and Ben are acting weird, calling something 'Father'." For some reason, I had a suspicion that the same voice I heard is the same as this... 'Father'.

Troy nodded his head. "The thing by the music box..." He muttered. "Something's wrong with it... It made this happen..."

I looked him in the eye. "The thing there? How could it have done that to us?"

"Simple." Foxy stated. "It's more than just a 'thing'. I have an idea that it's an evil spirit possessing a toy, using it to do it's bidding." I wanted to argue but I'm a dead child possessing a robot. "It wants you to be it's child, to forget everything about yourself and for you to live on in it's domain, worshiping it and being a slave." Foxy looked away. "I'll never fall into that... But to know that Ben and Lucy fell victim..."

"I won't." I piped up. "I won't give in.. but what do I do?"

"Do not forget your name. Do not forget who you are." the animatronic's glowing eyes burned into my soul. "Do. Not. Forget."

Thunder could be heard from afar.

I turned to Troy and thanked him. "I'll come back tomorrow night." I promised

Troy nodded. "Good, and be careful."

I nodded and opened the curtains, leaving Pirate's Cove. I made my way halfway down the hall before static hit me again. I lost my balance and fell against the wall, and everything went black.

I was standing in a dark room. A tall figure looked over at me, but it was so dark, I couldn't see anything. The tall figure was smiling, and it had white eyes... but the body was black, it was terrifying. I tried to take a step back, but I couldn't move, I was paralyzed.

_**My son.**_

It bent down to my level, looking into me. I wanted to get away, but I was stuck where I am. I couldn't look away either. It's white face was right in my face.

_What's going on? _

_**I gave you life, and I gave you purpose. I chose you, because you are my special child...**_

I felt some sort of embrace, as if the thing was trying to comfort me.

_**I created you, I gave you a name, and a home...**_

Images flashed before my mind. The name, Freddy Fazbear, flashed in my head. The character itself was latched onto my mind. For a brief second, I thought he was me. Then images of the Pizzaria burned into my head, and I forgot my own home, but it felt like this was where I was born.

_**I am your father, and you are mine.**_

Tears started streaming down my face as father embraced me. I hugged it, holding onto it tight. I thought of my mother, of my own life, but Father took it all away.

"_Do not. Forget. Your name." _ Troy's words snapped into my head, and I stopped crying. I tried backing away from the thing, but I was caught in the darkness. _My name... My name... what is it..?_

_**Freddy...**_

_Freddy is my name! Wait.. no, that's not right.. It's... It's.._

_**Freddy, your job is to carry on as the leader. You must guide Chica and Bonnie, and do your job in your home. **_

I thought about the kid I made smile. I thought about the other kids I entertained. Yes.. that is my job. I am Freddy Fazbear.

**Author note:**

**Aha! It took 45 minutes to type up this one. I got more of the plot developed in my head, but I will say it again.**

**If you want this story to continue, please give me a review. Even if someone already sent one.**

**I want to hear from you, the reader, individually. I want to know what you think, what you want to happen, and probably give me your constructive criticism.**

**PM me if you want to talk to me about this story and discuss ideas. **

**Also! Another way to let me know that you're reading is to give this story a 'follow' or favorite. I need all the motivation I can get (for I am a _very _lazy person)**

**With love and respect, **

**~Furiookami**


	4. The Song of Anger

**Well! I'm typing this up exactly 28 minutes after the review got posted. Shoutout to **Lorsean **for posting the review exactly 36 minutes after I posted the new chapter. More to say at the bottom!**

A new day. The golden beam of sunshine hit the usual tables and chairs. An employee walked up to the door and unlocked it, walking in. He walked past us and stopped, greeting us.

"Hey guys." The employee put his hand up, waving. "We're getting a lot of complaints," he said, as he grabbed some sort of cleaing supplies. He wasn't dressed like the other employees, if anything he looked like an engineer. He walked up to us, in my direction, and he started cleaning around my face.

"Oh boy... they were right..." He looked back at his now blood-stained cloth. "That can't be right... what happened to ya guys?" He gasped and dropped the cloth, and with his free hand he plugged his nose. "You smell... you smell... that's not even _natural!" _He stepped back, looking at us with a painted expression of horror. He picked up his cellphone and started dialing a number, then he put it up to his face. "Hello? Yes, I would like to call the rest of our team in to investigate. Also, please tell the boss to delay today's openings, we got stuff to do."

He turned around and headed out the doors. I turned my head to see Bonnie. "Did you hear that?"

"What's wrong with us?" Bonnie asked, crossing his arms. "What was that red stuff that he cleaned off? He had to touch inside of my eye..."

"Yeah, that's pretty weird." Chica added in. "I don't think we did anything wrong."

I crossed my arms too, and I closed my eyes to think. I couldn't think of anything, so I tapped my foot to make my 'brain' work faster. Then, I finally concluded. "I don't think I know either, guys. Troy's smart, I'll go ask him."

Chica looked at me sternly. "Freddy, I thought we went over this. We have to stay away from Foxy. Father said he could be dangerous."

"I know what Father said you _you guys_," I started. "But he's my friend, and he's pretty lonely."I turned my head to see him.

The animatronic fox stood on his stage, looking back at us. His eye-patch flipped open. I turned back to Bonnie and Chica, waiting for their answers. They only looked at each other, then looked at me suspicously. "Go ahead," they warned. "But if Father punishes you, don't get us involved."

_Oh, that's noble of you. _I remarked in my head. I quickly paced to Pirate's Cove and said hello to Troy.

"Hey Foxy!" I greeted. He looked happy and willing to greet me back, but he froze.

"Why did you call me that?"

"Uhh... because it's your name?"

The animatronic fox looked at me dead in the eye for a few seconds. "What's your name?"

"Hahahaha! Don't be so silly Foxy. You know my name's Freddy."

The fox looked at me, and looked at me, and looked at me. His arms hung by his side, and his jaw dropped. He slowly started to shake his head and he looked down, defeated. "No no no..." He muttered under his robotic breath. "No no no... It can't be... I thought..."

I tilted my head. "You thought what?"

Suddenly, he jumped forward, both of his animatronic paws on my shoulders, he looked me straight in the eye. "Jacob! Your name is Jacob! How can you forget?"

For some reason, that name hurt my head.

"Jacob! I made you _promise_! I... I..." If it wasn't for the metal wires and plastic eyes, I'm sure he would cry if he were able to. "How are we supposed to stand up to the Marionette if you're going to give up and become his _child? _I thought you were stronger than that!"

What? I _am _stronger than that! But what do you mean... I am his child... I'm his faithful-

Click.

It's almost as if I remembered my whole purpose- and I remember it all. The damn thing tricked me! I remember my name, who I am, and my family-

I am Jacob, I am 10 years old and a proud 4th grader! I am not Freddy Fazbear!

"You're right." I muttered. "I'm not. Neither are Chica and Bonnie- They're Ben and Lucy..."

The fox looked up at me with hope. He hugged me. "Thank you, Jacob- You remember, you remember..."

Bonnie and Chica made their way on the stage. "I told you to stay away from him." Bonnie stated, grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"Father said strictly not to go near him, or he will take away your identity." Chica firmly stated.

"No- You don't understand! He's not... _father_."

"Sure he is!" Bonnie gave an offended look. He held tighter onto my arm. "He gave us life!"

"So what!" Foxy growled. "You think assigning and engraving someone's spirit on a robot is giving life? It's stealing! We should have transcended by now!"

"We were always like this." Chica argued. "You were lied to, Foxy. Freddy, don't believe in his lies! You were given false memories of your childhood. You _are _Freddy Fazbear. You know it."

"I need proof." I calmly said.

"Ugh, I didn't think I would have to explain this." Bonnie facepalmed. "Do you think its even possible for spirits to possess robots? Do you even know how crazy that sounds?"

"Well, kinda..."

"Exactly!" Bonnie exclaimed. "It's nuts to think that we were once children, murdered, and forcefully put into these suits. Spirits aren't a thing. Ghosts don't exist. Thats supernatural. You see... God made us who we are, and he gave us our special roles. You are Freddy Fazbear. I am Bonnie the Bunny. Chica is- You know our roles! Why would you even consider that it's something else? It just doesn't make sense!"

Strangely enough, it makes sense. Maybe this whole thing is in my head. "You mean, my past memories of me being a child is just a lie to confuse me?"

"And to make you stray from the path of God." Bonnie finished.

There was a moment of silence between all of us. That's weird, because there's always some sort of background noise.

That's when we got it.

All of us, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and I all turned around to look at the music box. It stopped playing.

"What do you think that means...?" Chica whispered, looking at me. Bonnie looked at me too, expecting me to lead them. Then I remembered how Father- I mean the Marionette, said that I was to be the leader.

Instead, I looked at Foxy. "What do you think?"

He looked at me with a worried expression. "He's gone. Somewhere." If he was capable, he would have gulped. "He could be anywhere. He could be out of here, too."

We all stood there, looking at each other. Then the most horrible thought came into my head. "He's not out looking his he?"

Foxy tilted his head. "Looking for what?"

I brought my voice down to a whisper. "...Kyle."

Chica and Bonnie both looked at me with worried expressions. "I thought I just told you," Bonnie said in a more aggressive tone. "That never happened."

I got frustrated too. "Never happened? You remember Kyle, don't you! Of course this happened! You remember him because he wasn't stuffed into a suit too! How do you even explain the blood on the cloth?"

Bonnie resorted to yelling. "It wasn't blood! It wasn't anything, ya hear?" We were both yelling. "How many times do I have to say this? We weren't stuffed!"

Foxy and Chica exchanged worried looks, and looked back at me and Bonnie who were fighting. I took a more violent approach. "Never happened huh? Explain this!" I put both of my paws on Bonnie's face, and ripped it off. Only his lower jaw and the back of his head stayed on, but his eyes, snout- everything else came off, with wires snapping. Blood dripped everywhere and a half-destroyed child head came out, hitting the ground, making a splat. Blood trailed up and down Bonnie's body. Two red lights turned on in Bonnie's head, indicating his eyes. Foxy and Chica both gasped, including me. Bonnie's face hung in my paw, but Ben's severed head lied on the ground.

If I was capable of doing this, I would have puked.

Bonnie stared, shocked at whats on the floor. I sensed his emotion of sadness. If he could, he would be crying right now. I realized that I made him remember his past too, but in a more forceful way. I looked back at Chica and Foxy, who were both shocked. I looked back at Bonnie. "I'm sorry..." I tried to reassure.

"Just... shut up." He turned away. I looked at Bonnie's face in my paw. I look back over to Lucy. "Do you remember?"

She nodded solemnly. Troy gave me a sad expression, too. We both knew were were in trouble.

We were all thrown in a back of a truck. Employees were ordered to take us all to a special place to get us cleaned. We also overheard that they were shutting down this building and moving to another one, with new designs. Turns out; we were gonna get scrapped. Another engineer piped up, saying that we could be useful for extra parts for the new designs. Everyone agreed, so we would get kept alive. Sitting in the back of the truck, I looked at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria building. Memories of me as a kid walking up the building flooded back. But I saw a weird reflection in the window. I squinted harder so I could see, but I could make out a silhouette of the Marionette- blended in with the reflections. He was there, and he was watching us. He also seemed intent on joining us on our journey.

This is going to be great.

**Author Note:**

**And I'm back! I swear, this is the most active I have ever been on a fic. I feel kinda bad for not updating my 'Midnight Man' Story though.**

**The reviews are awesome! Thanks! I'm still really glad to hear that people are reading this and they like it. More reviews would be nice so I know I'm not just writing something for nothing.**

**Also, I would most appreciate it if someone can recommend or give me cover art for this story. I don't think my profile picture really fits. The person in my profile picture is Joshua Kiryu from TWEWY, and trust me, he has NOTHING to do with this story, haha.**

**I might as well do my shout outs too!**

**Shiro0408: Thanks dude! **

**Mad4Freddy: Here's your update bruh**

**Lorsean: You got it.**

**Richard: Thanks! **

**Just No One: Thank you so much!**

**Grace Ledger: Shoutout for being the first to review.**

**Every single on of these reviews have inspired me to keep writing this story. You guys have no idea how much this helps. More would even be better!**

**So yeah, thanks for reading! At this point, still feel free to give me suggestions and ideas on what should happen next chapter, or what would be a good addition to the plot. **

**Furi out~**


	5. The Song of Patience

**Hey everyone! Furi is back! (wooo!) Sorry for the late, late update, please go to the bottom of the page for an explanation.**

This road trip seemed to last forever. I sat at the back of the truck, feeling the bumps of the road rattle my endoskeleton. I looked up at Troy. He seemed as down as an animatronic could possibly get. I frowned too, mentally.

We all packed up and moved. Word was, the Fazbear Entertainment has bought new land, and that is where we are going. We won't be working though, we're only spares. Our life was over.

The trucks pulled over. Everyone was unpacking. We were expected to be disemboweled but they kept us all in one peace, throwing us in a large metal box and tossing us to the door. By sunset we were carried in, in the back room of the new diner. There was no light at all. It seemed like months had passed before they opened the place up.

I turned myself on. I looked around the room, and steadied myself.

"Jacob, what do you think you're doing?" I heard Lucy's soft (yet robotic) voice.

"Nothing.." I said what I felt. Nothing could truly be more depressing than what I really felt. No one replied, we were all kind of there. Ben was slumped against the wall, and I sat down again. Lucy didn't do anything either. We were all gloomy. Except for Troy, he stood up, as if he wasn't worn down. We all looked at him.

"I don't care, we can't just sit around."

"Troy…" I looked up at him.

"I'm going to look around."

"No." Ben intervened. "Not when it's the day, we can't disturb the people."

Troy stood still, then nodded. We all were still, and we waited.

Then waited.

_Then waited._

It was night, but in all honesty, I didn't have the strength to do anything. I felt too empty. But then, we heard it. The _sound_. It was the music box. We all had the unconditional fear. _He is alive. _Troy stood up. "I'll go." He said, and left. I found myself praying hard that those won't be his last words.

We all sat, in silence, almost as if it was a song. No, there was a song. It was the marionette's song… It was the song of silence. And it was so…. Bittersweet.

Yeah, that's it. There was no other way to describe it. The sound of robotic footsteps caught my attention, breaking my daydream. We all looked up, and standing before us, was an oddly shaped Bunny.

Was it Ben? No, Ben is right beside us. This one looked a lot like the character Bonnie, but revamped. Somehow, he let out a shallow smile. Although he was a robot, we could still somehow sense it.

"Heh, so you're the ones he talked about." The mysterious Bonnie said smugly.

"Who?" I snarled back.

"Father, of course." He said matter-of-factly. "You're his first creations. And the most rebellious." He laughed.

Tension filled the air. "We have no part in him." I growled- or tried my best to. Lucy and Ben turned to back me up.

But instead, the mysterious Bonnie laughed. "Is that so?" He asked. His robotic laughed immediately stopped, and his aura turned very hostile. "Father wants you to behave like his children. Take the names he gave you or you will pay dearly."

I had nothing to lose. "Fight me."

"Wait." Troy's voice stopped us, as he entered through the door. "There won't be any fighting."

"Why?!" I turned to him. "We got nothing to lose!"

He glared at us. "Do you want to be free, or do you want to be stuck living in this hell?!" He growled furiously.

I stopped. I couldn't handle it, thinking about staying here forever. Listening to this damned music… over and over again. It's something I can't do. So I shut my robotic trap. The mysterious Bonnie seemed amused. "So will you be following orders from now on~?"

I nodded. Spitefully.

It seemed like he grinned widely. "Father will be pleased. He forgives you." Like that, he turned on his robotic heel and went out the door.

It was fairly quiet until Troy spoke up. "So I scouted the building."

"What did you find out?" I questioned.

"Well," He took a robotic breath. "There are 5 other animatronics besides us. We got Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie is who we just spoke with." He pointed his robotic claw to the direction of which Toy Bonnie walked. "There's also… uh… this version of me…"

"Toy Foxy?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, it was much different. It was a fox, nonetheless. It was all messed up, mangled. Then there's this last one, and it's a boy. He sells balloons."

"Hmph." Lucy crossed her arms. "So that means that our 'spare' parts is for their replacement?"

"Yes." Troy confirmed. "Oh, and there's one last thing."

"Huh?"

"A security guard," Troy looked down. "He had a mask, too. Maybe he's trying to disguise himself."

"Do… do you think he could help us…? He's the only one whose out at night…" I rambled to myself, at this point I'm willing to take any form of help I can get.

Troy shook his head. "No, I think he may be against us."

We looked at each other for a solid minute. Then, we came to a conclusion. "Well, I'll find out if he's going to help us. Troy… I guess you can do your own thing."

Troy blinked.

"…It's not like… Father's main focus is on us now, right?"

"…I suppose so…."

**Author note:**

**Sincerely, I am sorry. My keyboard broke, and I got a USB one to replace it otherwise. I hate writing with this keyboard but your reviews made the guilt so bad I wrote you another chapter. I'm trying to order a new keyboard but my father won't get around to it.**

**Thank you so much for the constant reviews, if it wasn't for that I would have kept this story on hiatus until my laptop is fixed. **

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO **CreepyAnimeGamelover ** !**

**Seriously, bro. And a special shout out to **Catmug8000 **because you guilt me so bad that I HAD to continue.**

**"actually gets updated" HAR HAR HAR.**

**I try guys, really.**

**SOME OF YOU NOTICED I UPDATED MY CRACK FICS ON WATTPAD AND YELLED AT ME TO WORK ON THIS.  
And some of you are still wanting me to update my twewy/horror story. I will, I will. I will. Just pester me until I do it. **

**Wow, I sound lazy. I'm not a bad person, I promise! If my author note is longer than the fic chapter itself then maybe I am a bad person…. Maybe.**

**When you guys say "follow" I'm not sure if you're telling me to follow the storyline or telling others to follow the story. Reviews are still appreciated, seeing how they're my gauge on how good the story is. I'm following the storyline based on FNAF2 and FNAF. You know, how there was this silly diner, then it upgraded to the FNAF2 thing, then they had the bite of '87 (which is yet to come), so they went to the first FNAF game.**

**I still rely on reviews, guys! Favorites are also appreciated. Please share with your friends as well~**

**~Furiookami**


End file.
